A Blazing Heart
by UT Midnight Sky
Summary: When I was a little colt, my parents would tell me a true story; one that I wouldn't believe until I was older. They would tell me of a time where darkness and evil was everywhere, and that all would fall beneath it… But there was hope. They spoke of a group of six ponies, Three Stallions and Three mares, that would fight this evil. In the end, Good always defeats Evil
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

AN: Hello every pony, or everyone depending if you're not a brony or pegasister that reads this story, I'm new to Fanfiction and this will be my first story! I've always had a big imagination for most of my stories in mind, and now I'll finally be able to type them out here on this website! This isn't even my main OC this is a story that I always wanted to write, but I never had the time (Until now that is). Anyway, this is New Story that I will be making, and it'll be a big adventure for everyone! Hope you all enjoy it and I'll be sure to update more chapters here, and there!

OC: Blaze Dartz

OC: Fire Heart

OC: Adeen Flame

Owned By: (UT Midnight Sky)

"Normal" = Speech

' _Italics'_ = Thought

* * *

A Blazing Heart

Chapter One: The Story Begins

It was a dark beautiful night. Stars were scattered all across the night sky, shining brightly on the ponies below when they slept. One particular cloaked Pegasus filly was awake smiling with glee at the sky. Her name was Adeen Flame, known to others as Adeen. She had a tan coat, her messy mane and tail that held a fiery resemblance. Her eyes a dark orange with a mix of red from her mother. Adeen giggled looking at the stars, running amuck in her room, jumping on her bed, and running back to look at the stars. As she did, a friendly eagle flew around her room squawking quietly for her to go to sleep. 

"Alight Adeen, it's time to go to bed." A voice spoke. Adeen turned her head to face her father, Blaze Dartz. A Pegasus stallion that would fight for his family. His fire red coat was hard to miss, including his bright orange eyes. His orange and red tipped mane was styled to the left, not to fancy, but not to messy. He smiled as he picked up his daughter, Adeen giggling as her father ticked her.

"D-Daddy!" Adeen giggled, "S-stop it!" She said laughing.

Blaze chuckled softly, "Do you promise you'll go to bed?" He stopped to ask.

Adeen made puppy eyes, "Yes!" She replied. 

"You sure?" Blaze asked, not convinced, "Minerva here says that she's been trying to get you to sleep, but you won't." Blaze said as the eagle, Minerva, landed on his back. 

"I will! I promise!" Adeen said cutely

Blaze smiled, picking his daughter he placed her in her bed. He untied her cloak and placed it on her desk, then pulled the sheets over her, "Comfy?" He asked

"Yes." Adeen said snuggling into the blanket.

Blaze chuckled, "Goodnight my little flame." He kissing her forehead.

"Wait daddy!" She stopped him

Blaze stopped his movements, "what is it?" He asked 

Adeen frowned sadly, "can you tell me the story before I go to sleep?" She asked, pulling her cutest puppy eyes. 

Blaze sighed, "You want to hear it again?" He asked, "Haven't you heard it once before?" He questioned his daughter 

"Yes!" Adeen cried out happily, "I still have questions about the Warriors!"She paused for a moment, "Can mommy tell it too?" She asked, "she always makes the story better." She stated 

Blaze playfully frowned, "I can't tell stories?" He proceeded to chuckled, "Heart, dear. Can you come in here? Adeen wants to hear the story from both of us." He asked

"Well, she very much enjoys it honey." A soft voice stated. In walked a Pegasus mare with a tan coat, her eyes burning a beautiful red color. Her mane was currently messy from the work she had done earlier. The light brown mane was scattered across her face making her look like a monster. Fire heart, the mother of Adeen Flame and wife of Blaze Dartz. 

Adeen giggled, "Mommy's a monster!" She said playfully 

"Am I now?" She questioned, "then I guess I have to eat you!" She softly picked up Adeen, blowing into her stomach. 

Adeen laughed uncontrollably, "M-Mommy stop it!" She asked. 

"Oh alright." She placed Adeen back under her covers as both Heart and Blaze stood next to he. Heart took sight of the cloak and raised a brow, "And where did she get this?" She questioned Blaze, holding the cloak 

"Oh, well um, Midnight gave it to her as a gift." He stated embarrassing. 

Heart just shook her head at her husband, smiling. Placing the cloak back down, heart moved next to Adeen. Minerva flew next to her, "So you want to hear the story again?" She questioned her daughter.

"Yes!" Adeen said happily 

"Well, then. We'll have to start from the beginning." Heart said. She glanced over to Blaze half smirking, "You start first." 

Blaze rolled his eyes, "Of course I start…" He mumbled. Minerva squawked at him, "Alright then let's start from the very beginning." He said to Adeen staring into her eyes. 

* * *

_When I was a little colt, my parents would tell me a true story; one that I wouldn't believe until I was older. They would tell me of a time where darkness and evil was everywhere, and that all would fall beneath it… But there was hope. They spoke of a group of six ponies, Three Stallions and Three mares, that would fight this evil. In the end, after the chaos of battle and war, Good always wins against evil. After the evil was dispelled from the world, the ponies in the group fell in love with their respective mares, and they lived on with their colts and fillies. I never believed it of course, but as years passed by I never would have thought it would be real._


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

OC: Blaze Dartz

OC: Fire Heart

OC: Adeen Flame

OC: Thunder Pulse

Owned By: (UT Midnight Sky)

* * *

A Blazing Heart

Chapter Two: A Past To Remember

 _In the land of Equestria, in the town of Costa, there was a beautiful day above every pony's head as the sun shone brightly with clear skies in view. Away from the town of Costa laid a small house near the south end of the town. A certain special family was readying themselves for quite the adventure!_

(&)

Near the ends of the town. There was a family beginning to set on an journey to an Old Friend's house. "Blaze, come out buddy! We've got to go visit Aunt Glimmer!" A voice shouted from the outside of a house.

Slowly, but surely, a small colt ran out giggling as he tried to catch a butterfly, "I'm going to get you Mr. Butterfly!" He said running after it. He kept running, not paying attention to where he was going. Soon, he ran into a Stallion, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Blaze buddy, what are you doing?" The stallion questioned lightly.

"I'm trying to catch the Mr. Butterfly, but he keeps flying away from me!" Blaze, the colt, said huffing in frustration. The butterfly proceeded to land on his snout and Blaze glared trying to grab it; only to fly away as Blaze punched himself, "Ouch!" Blaze said in pain. He rubbed his snout as slight tears began to form in his eyes.

"Now what did you do to yourself?" The father questioned. He picked up Blaze rubbing his snout softly in comfort, "I'll give you advice, Blaze. Don't do anything you think is wrong without actual cause, or else you'll be hurting yourself instead." His dad lectured him as he rubbed his nose.

Blaze sniffled in shame, "Ok.."

"Good, now where is your mother? We should already be on our way to Aunt Heart's home…" The stallion questioned. Soon enough they heard a small creak to the house, and out walked a beautiful mare.

"Don't worry Ignus, I'm coming out! I had to quickly help Thunder pulse with his schoolwork." The Mare explained, which was his wife, Krystal Glimmer. She had a very bright orange coat, her mane and tail a cascade of brown. She was a normal earth pony, yet looks can be deceiving...

Behind her was a Pegasus colt, 3 years older than Blaze. His name was Thunder pulse, otherwise known as pulse, and nicknamed Thunder by Blaze. He was another Pegasus colt that was part of the family, but he was adopted years before Blaze was born. Ignus's wife, Krystal Glimmer, was unable to have fillies & colts at the time. Devastated they decided to adopt, Thunder pulse was younger back then, but now he was 13 years old.

Thunder pulse had a dark grey coat. His tail and mane resembling the dark storm that is his personality, with highlighted of lightning blue here and there. His eyes was a bright blue, and his hooves had odd electric splotches of blue, similar to his mane. Thunder pulse was a good Pegasus; he Always did his best, caring for others, and befriended every pony he met whether or not they didn't want to be friends, he found way. He was not one for words, but he did talk only if needed. He just always had that constant smile that made every pony else happy.

Ignus, the stallion, smiled at Thunder Pulse, "Always doing your best, eh Pulse?" He quipped, using his nickname. Thunder pulse smiled brighter, nodding quickly, "Whoa there, calm down buddy. Don't want your head falling off now?" Ignus chuckles.

Ignus lifts blaze on his back as Krystal and Thunder pulse walk beside him. Krystal gave Ignus a sweet kiss on the lips, both sons crunching their faces. 

Blaze and Thunder pulse looked at each other, "Ewww, Daddy!" The daddy coming from Blaze, and Ewww from Thunder pulse. Ignus and Krystal laughed heart fully. 

"Hey, some day you two might find good mares like I did your mother." Ignus started, kissing her again, "And when that day comes, you'll understand my pain." He laughed, with his sons as he was smacked in the head by Krystal. 

"Well, if you three are done we should be heading to Aunt heart's home right now." She glared, but there was a slight smile. 

"But dad! Why do we have to walk? I can fly perfectly fine now!" Blaze boasted hovering in the air, off his father's back. He did a small flip which made his parents hearts almost pop out of their chests. 

"Now blaze! Let's not do anything rash, Alright?" Ignus said quickly, "That would be rude to your mother." Pointing to the earth mare, "Plus, it's about time we enjoyed the view of Costa." He said happily 

He walked In front of them as Krystal came beside him, "You Know.. Sometimes I think that I've clipped your wings by being an earth pony…" She said sadly to him. 

Ignus frowned, "We've talking about this before honey. We stick together.. No matter what we've been through.." He gave a reassuring smile, "Plus how could I let someone pony beautiful as you bring me down?" He gave a cheeky smirk, smacking her flank slightly. 

Krystal let out a EEP, glaring at her husband, "Ignus Shock!" She yelled, "Not in front of the children!" She whispered winking at him. 

Ignus turned back to face his two children, who were looking back and forth between their two parents. Confusion etched on their faces as they stared. Ignus chuckled awkwardly, "Well, let's go then! Shouldn't be too far!" He said, grabbing Krystal's hoof as they walked with their sons to Heart's home. 

* * *

Half an hour later they made their way to a cottage near the end of their town, Costa. This specific cottage was a beautiful place to be. The house was a bright yellow with patches of green grass everywhere, surrounded by a brown fence. Beautiful flowers blooming every where they walked, and many small animals and creatures all about. The very big ecosystem that was here made the cottage a much protected, yet beautiful place to be seen. 

As they passed the gate out came a Pegasus mare. Her name is Passion Heart, also known as Passion, she was a very close and old friend of both Ignus shock and Krystal Glimmer. She was a dark blue coated mare, her mane a mix of blue with stripes of yellow highlights peeking through. Her mane was a bit puffy/straight in style, but had a rolling look to it. wings were strangely a dark steel color at the tips, same with her hooves, and Her eyes were that Similar of a gray storm. 

She gave a pleasant smile once seeing the Family, "Ignus! Krystal!" She shouted happily, "It's good to see you all once again!" She hugged both of her old friends. 

Saying that Passion was happy was an understatement. It was in her name what she felt for her two old friends. Ever since they all had settled down and had a family their minds were focused on their children, and to raise them well. Although that didn't mean that they would not talk ever again, it was just that they had to make sure their spouse were fully acknowledge of the world. Well.. That's what Ignus's excuse was. Of course that didn't mess with Passion at all. She was always energetic as long as her friends were with her. That and her husband always kept her in a area of view. 

Passion pulled away from the hug to look at their two colts, "Oh my!" She gushed at the two cuties, "Aren't you two just adorable!" She gave a friendly hug to both Thunder Pulse and Blaze, "You two were so young when I last saw you!" She hugged tighter, "Oh I really hope Enjoy Staying Here For The Rest Of The Day!" She said quickly. 

"Now Heart, dear!" Krystal said quickly, seeing both her colts struggling to breath, "Maybe you could let go of the two! Their not exactly able to breathe!" She explained. Ignus was nodding frantically, not wanting their sons to pass out because of lack of oxygen. 

Passion let go of the two colts as the breathe in a huge gulp of air, "Oh my Word! I did not mean for you two to suffocate!" She explained quickly, looking sad and ashamed, "I hope you all forgive me!" She looked down, sitting In front of the two Colts. 

Ignus and Krystal chuckled despite the situation. Passion always had a way of acting childish, but that's what made her special. Same goes for her husband Draco Flame. Ignus smiled in nostalgia _'Many things have changed.. But our friendship will always remain the same..'_ Krystal glanced at her husband, knowing what he was thinking. 

The two colts looked confused, but Thunder pulse waved it off, smiling happily to see his aunt. However, Blaze quickly moved away from her to stand behind his father. Passion frowned and looked ashamed, "Aw… One already hates me…" As if it were magic, which it may be, her mane and tail went flat and straight. 

Blaze looked between her and his father. Ignus frowned, "Look Buddy, she didn't mean to do it, and she apologized." He said pushing his son out from behind him and towards Passion. 

"I.." Blaze looked back at his father, Ignus nodded, "A-Accept your apology.." He said mispronouncing some words. Blaze then moved back behind his father to hide again. Passion was still downhearted and Ignus felt guilty. 'First time visiting each other in how long, and we've hurt her feelings? Sheesh not a good reunion…' 

Thunder pulse scooted closer to passion and held his hoof up for a high-hoof. Passion glanced and smile a tiny bit. She high-hoofed, low-hoofed, spun around and bucked each other's back legs, and high-hoofed again ending with an explosion. Passion chuckled happily, "Oh how I miss doing that with you!" She hugged Pulse tightly giving him a head noogie. Pulse just rolled his eyes, happy he made his aunt happy. 

"I don't mean to ask rudely, Passion." Krystal interrupted, also smiley at their act of bonding, "But could we continue inside?" She asked. Passion just smiled and gave a "Follow me." Motion as the trotted back to her cottage home. All were happy, they had a lot of catching up to do. Although, once they reached the house they heard loud bangs and crashes. 

Passion huffed inside, and As she entered it was utter chaos. Items were being tossed around the house and furniture was thrown upside down. flour was powdered everywhere in large spots. Giggle and screaming were heard around the corner. A Pegasus stallion, with a red coat, backwards spiked flaming red mane/tail. His wings were odd to say the least, similar to dragon wings, and His eyes were flaming red with determination... Well not at the moment. As he rounded the corner, He was chasing down a young little filly. 

He growled playfully, "I'm going to get you!" He yelled. The little filly only giggle as she did a complete 180, running underneath him. The stallion yelled in surprise as he ran into a bookshelf. He staggered, shaking his head before he heard a creaking noise. Slowly turning his head, he watched as the bookshelf slowly came falling down. He gulped, "Oh no…" The books fell on top of him, so did the shelf, "Ah!" He yelled. 

There was a loud sounding 'thud' and as the powered flour cleared, the stallion had twirls in his eyes as he shook his head. The filly from earlier came near and jumped on top of his head. They glanced at each other before falling into fits and giggles. Though their laughter was stopped as some pony cleared their throat. 

Passion stood there somewhat calmly, "Draco… Fire Heart…" Her eye twitched and she unsettlingly smiled, "Mind explaining what happened here?" She asked nonchalantly. 

The stallion, Draco, chuckled awkwardly, "O-Oh, um… Well you see…" Sweat began to form on his head as he tried to search for a way out of the situation. 

"Ooh, Daddy's in Trouble!" The filly giggled in mock humor. 

"Don't think you aren't in trouble too, Heart." Passion included. 

"Aww!" Fire heart pouted. 

"Now, as I said. Could you explain what happened here?" Passion asked. Their guests walked up behind her, Ignus, Krystal, Pulse, and Blaze all chuckled and laughed at Draco's somewhat humorous situation. 

Draco stammered in fear, "U-Uh.." He took notice of the family behind her, and his eyes widen in happiness, "Ignus!" He yelled, popping out of the shelf and right In front of Ignus, "Oh, I can't believe you're here!" He gave him a friendly hug, then took notice of Krystal, "You too, Krystal!" He hugged her. He put a hoof up to his chin, "Wait a sec, was the reunion today?" He asked 

Ignus and Krystal smiled at each other and chuckled, "Why yes, Draco." Krystal spoke up, "The reunion was today!" She smiled. It'd been weird not having Draco's presence near with his antics. She laughed in her head. 'Ah, how I miss having these too around… Sometimes I wish we had more contact with each other, but we all have a family now.' Krystal thought sadly. She glanced to her husband and he gave her a half smile. 

"Oh, uh, well sorry for the mess!" He chuckled, "Fire heart here wanted to play tag." He informed them, "Guess we got a little carried away!" He pointed to the mess. 

Passion came from behind hugging him tightly, "Well honey, guests are here and the place is a mess." She hugged him tighter, "Don't you think?" Fire Heart was giggling on her mother's back. 

Draco laughed in fear at his Wife's alight anger, "Uh, y-yep!" He stammered, "I've got the solution to this though!" He motioned ever pony to turn around, and they did so. What sounded like hammers, nails, and banging resonated throughout the house. In ended abruptly as Draco cleared his throat, "Alright, finished!" He said to them. 

All of them turned around to see the house in perfect condition, as if it were never destroyed from Draco's Playtime with Fire Heart. Ignus chuckled, "You've got to teach me that sometime. I still understand how you do it!" He surprised. 

Draco waved a hoof, "Oh it doesn't matter. It gets the house in tiptop shape, and keeps it clean with Fire Heart here." He messed with fire heart's mane, "Plus, I Myself don't understand how it works." Draco shrugged. 

"Wait.. you don't? Then how-" 

"If you two could stop your conversation we still have a reunion to begin!" Krystal said laughing at their banter. Passion gave her a glance, not thinking the same. _'These two will always be the same'_

Draco nodded, turning to his daughter, "Fire Heart, why don't you go show those two colts your toys?" He suggested. 

Ignus turned to Blaze, and Pulse, "Why don't you to play with her while daddy and mommy talk with our friends?" He suggested, too. 

They all nodded, and Fire Heart ran up the stairs, "Follow me!" She yelled out, running up into her room. The two brothers looked at each other and followed her up. The parents watched at they interacted with each other, smiling at their children's antics. 

Moments passed, and Ignus sighed, "How I wish everything would've been normal." He rubbed his eyes with his hoof. Krystal gave a supportive hoof on his back. 

Draco nodded along, "...well since we're all here, we should start." He said, "Have any of you two heard from Wave, and Razor since…" He dare asked. Ignus looked away not nodding, confirming Draco's suspicion. He Grimaced, "I knew it. They're still after us." He said. Draco slammed his hoof down on the seat, breaking the wood, "I thought after Grav disbanded, and destroyed their base it be over!" He yelled, but not enough for the kids to hear. 

"Draco!" Passion hissed at the broken chair, and in anger at the situation. 

"I'll fix it later!" He yelled back at her, "If we haven't heard from the two in so long, we can assume what happened to them!" He said darkly. Why did this have to happen? After everything they've been through they can't have a normal life? Draco chuckled darkly. _'It's not like any of us are actually normal.'_ He looked down, darkness covering his eyes, "I knew Gav wouldn't keep to his promise." 

Ignus stood up at the mention of his name, "It's not his doing!" He defended him. After all, he saved his life and stopped any progress his group had. _'Grav…'_ Ignus thought _'What's going on now? I know it's not you…'_

Draco stood up, his face in front of Ignus's, "And how would you know?!" He yelled back, "You were so close to Grav, how do we know you're not just planning this all out to get rid of us!" He said 

Krystal shook his head, "Draco…" She said softly, "This is like the dark times, we can trust each other…" She said somewhat smiling behind a face of pain. 

"I don't know about you Krystal, but there are currently 4 ponies from the dark times sitting right next to each other." He said pointing to all of them including himself, "Maybe what the River woman said was right." He said coldly, a trait not known of him, "Never trust the closest one to you, or they will be your source of doom." He recited. 

Krystal shook her head in disbelief, looking at Passion, "You can't seriously believe him, can you?" She asked her. 

Passion looked down, tears forming, "We've been through so much… Can't we all just stop fighting and work like we used to?" She sniffles, "Wave… Razor, you can't assume they're dead." She gave a sad smile, "They Always live through everything…" she started sobbing crying into Draco's chest. 

He closed his eyes shaking his head at his actions, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He shook her in his arms, "It's alright.." Draco glanced at Krystal and Ignus, "The guest room is up the stairs, second room on the left, first room on the left is the Bathroom, and Fire Heart's room is across from you…" He said quietly, still holding onto Passion. 

Ignus and Krystal nodded, and walked up to their room. As they did they heard laughter and loud bangs. They walked into the room to see Blaze was on top of Pulse, "Finally I have Slain the evil monster!" Pulse was "Dead" with his tongue sticking out, "And saved the princess!" He said victoriously, "Finally the City of Costa is safe from harm!" 

Fire Heart walked out in a princess dress giggling, "Thank you my mighty knight for saving our city and I from the evil monster!" She said hugging him, Blaze blushed slightly. Pulse got up making both of them fall off and laugh. 

Krystal smiled to Ignus, "Quite the imagination he has." She walked into their room, leaving the door ajar for Ignus. 

He smiled at Blaze, walking into their room, but peeking out to look at his both his sons, "City of Costa, huh?" He questioned, "What I'd do to see that." It had been a long day. Ignus shook his head. _'How could I let my emotions get the best of me earlier?'_ He sighed. _'I'm going to have to apologize tomorrow morning.'_ Ignus glanced at his wife's sleeping form. _'If something did happen to Wave and Razor, then we have to be ready.'_ He lied down next to Krystal. _'They could be hunting us after what we did. Wanting to finish loose ends…'_ He stared at Krystal hugging her tightly, falling fast asleep. _'Well… They're going to have to try harder than that.'_


End file.
